Snapshots
by pepper-maroon
Summary: Logan comes back after a few years ready to accept his claim to Marie only to have a tendency of walking in on the wrong end of things. Misunderstandings arise that cause him to question whether he and Marie belong together.
1. Give me head

**Title: ** Snapshots

**Rating: **Depends on how mature you are

**Summary:** Logan comes back after a few years ready to accept his claim to Marie only to have a tendency of walking in on the wrong end of things. Misunderstandings arise that cause him to question whether he and Marie belong together.

**Warnings/Notes: **As ever…totally senseless...slightly OOC...not beta read…don't own jackshit…blah…blah…

**Chapter 1: Give me head**

* * *

><p>Logan would never openly admit that he considered Westchester, New York, home.<p>

In fact, it was only something he admitted to himself fairly recently.

He had always preferred the open road where he could live his life according to his rules.

A fuck here…a fight there…do some dirty work for Chuck so that the school could keep up appearances…and repeat steps 1 thru 3.

It was all relatively simple until a slip of a girl crept into his mind while he was freezing his ass off in some far corner in Canada during a wintery blizzard. Perhaps because of the snow he thought of her. After all, the last time he had an actual conversation in his truck during a snow storm was when she was with him.

_And then it began…._

He would see a wisp of brown hair while he was walking away from another cage fight. He would think of her hands as he pulled on gloves to push the accumulating snow off of his windshield. He would hear her Southern twang when he would be having a drink at the bar and look up at the TV to see news of mutant riots in the Deep South.

_But then it began to go even further…_

The thought of wrapping his arms around her lithe body at night kept him unusually warm despite the sub-zero temperatures.

The memory of silk on skin from when she hugged him the last time he had gone to New York brought him a surprising aura of calmness.

He often thought of her throughout the day. Logan had always sent her a postcard every so often just to keep his word of looking out for her…even if he was doing a shitty job of it by being halfway across the continent.

_By the spring, his thoughts of her were going even further south…_

Remembering her fluttering eyelashes that rimmed her chocolate brown eyes resulted in him having to discreetly adjust himself in public…several times and he barely glanced at the waitress who would bend further downward giving him an amazing view of her cleavage when she saw his agitation.

It was a Revlon ad that finally pushed him over the edge. Logan was driving through a city when he saw a huge billboard advertising Revlon's new lipstick….in just the right shade.

That night, all Logan could see was a perfect pair of pouty pink lips. Wherever he sat, when he took a shower, or even when he laid down to sleep. All he could think about were her lips…and what he could to them…as well as what they could to him.

The next thing he knew, Logan's belt came off and his jeans hugged his thighs while he began to stroke himself. He closed his eyes and touched himself the way he imagined she would. And then he rubbed and rolled himself imaging it was her lips on his dick.

Afterwards, he was shocked with himself. He was older than her. Her protector. Her friend, albeit a shitty one. Her….something definitely other than lover. That was something he could never be. She was too good and pure and deserved far better than a tormented soul like himself.

But by the end of the week, he had masturbated to her very image so much so that his hands would become calloused before healing themselves. And when he saw those calluses heal the last time, something in him snapped.

He may be a sick, old bastard, but he was in no way a coward. He had to fucking try at least. Give her a chance to decide for herself if she wanted to put up with his shit. He may not have had any real contact with her over the last few years, but he could at least try to make up for it. She had to be older by now; mature enough to comprehend what he was offering her and what he wanted in return.

Soon enough, Logan found himself throwing his duffle in the back of his truck and started the long journey across the nation to get home…_to her._

And on the long drive to her, Logan, a man who never prayed, prayed for three things:

1._ She still had a crush on him, which would lead to_

2._ No longer being with the Klondike bar, and therefore_

3._ Would have no objections to him kidnapping her and taking her to his cabin in the Canadian woods so that he could show her just how much she meant to him_

All in all, Logan was hoping she would come to greet him like she did a few years ago when he walked in the mansion's foyer. She would hug him and there would be no Ice-boy. And in return, he would tangle his fingers in her mass of brown and white hair and kiss her to make up for him being an asshole and…to finally claim what had been his all this time.

* * *

><p><em>The smell.<em>

It always irritated him since he first came here to Xavier's.

And now, as Logan entered the front door into the foyer and stopped to take a breath…it was all he could smell.

_The rancid body odor of pubescent teens._

_The stale crackers under the sofa somewhere._

_Dour sex in illicit places._

_The rage of teenage hormones._

It all screamed "WELCOME HOME" to him.

Logan dropped his duffle from over his shoulder to his side and looked expectantly around the room.

There was no movement. Only complete silence…_except for a cricket chirping._

When a grandfather clock struck somewhere in the mansion, Logan's ego slightly deflated.

It was a little after midnight on a school night of course. Perhaps the expectant hug would come in the morning.

Instead, Logan trekked up the stairs to his room, located on the farthest end of the mansion. However, his feet took a detour. He might as well see if Chuckles was in his office before heading to his room to crash.

Little did Logan know this would be a gigantic mistake. If only he had waited until morning, then maybe would not have spent the next day lamenting his loss.

Because what Logan was about to witness would shake him more than a battle with Sabertooth.

What Logan was about to see would question his resolve over finally claiming his mate_…and especially whether or not she would allow herself to be claimed._

As Logan neared the Professor's wing, he saw a light emanating from behind the slightly ajar office door.

He bypassed the student desk in front of Xavier's office, where he stopped to read a neon yellow note on a dry erase board on an easel set up beside it. Logan couldn't help but wince at the bright wording.

_Bitches,_

_Moi has gone to the mall for the rest of the day. If you want to make an app. to see X, see me in the morn (after 11:00)._

_Until then, _

_XOXO…J_

While Logan was recovering from the eyesore ink, he heard something come from Chuck's office that made him freeze in his tracks.

"Aaahhh…my dear, Rogue," the Professor sighed.

Logan quirked an eyebrow.

He hesitantly stepped to the slightly open door…wondering what he was about to see.

Peeking through the gap, Logan saw the Professor's desk cleared as if in a rush. Items were thrown haphazardly on the ground. There was broken glass and a chess board. Logan could see a pool of liquid on the desk trickling down to a stain on the carpet.

Chuck was sitting in his wheelchair behind the desk with his eyes closed and rubbing his temples. Rogue was nowhere to be seen and Logan was trying to assess the danger of the situation.

…or trying to assess the danger of the situation until he saw… the back of her head emerge from under the gigantic mahogany desk.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," she said as she ran her hands through her hair bringing her white streaks to mix with her brown hair in the back.

"My dear, it's quite alright. It's only natural," Charles replied.

"Here, let me finish," she said as she disappeared back under the desk. "Professor, I don't know how you manage by yourself," came her muffled voice.

"I do have other ways," came Chuck's crisp response.

"It's just that sometimes my hands have a life of their own," continued her muffled voice.

"Understandable. You have nice hands and you are very talented. I must say, we have made immense progress," Chuck said as he tried to get comfortable in his chair.

"We do this almost every night. You must be extremely tired during the day," Rogue continued.

Logan's jaw dropped as he heard her hurried movements from under the desk.

"My dear, for you I always have time. You bring a freshness every time I see you and if we can only see each other on nights like these…then so be it."

Neither seemed to realize that Logan was on the other side of the door. How long had this been going on?

Logan himself was too shocked to move. There was no way that this was happening. This so called 'Professor Xavier' had taken Marie before he could.

All Logan could think of was that while he had spent all this time considering himself to be too old, Marie was using her pink lips to give head to Chuck, a physically older and bald man.

Logan couldn't decide if he should throw the door open or leave.

But when Chuck began saying, "The pointy end….right there….right there...RIGHT THERE," Logan turned on his heel.

A dejected man, Logan quietly made his exit and realized that he was most definitely too late. If she had already made her choice, then anything he would do (like gutting Baldy) would not bode well with her.

As Logan made his way to his room, he couldn't help but think about what the hell she saw in him.

And that he was definitely out of the game. Logan had lost.

* * *

><p>Charles rubbed his temples to reduce the pounding in his head.<p>

Rogue appeared from under his desk and put the remaining chess pieces on top.

"I am so sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to," came her harried words.

Charles just chuckled at her. "It's alright. Now if you would be so kind to get my pen. I see the pointy end from right under the desk there."

Rogue merely nodded as she ducked under to grab all the scattered things.

Charles shook his head in slight amusement. The girl had come to him after another restless night of nightmares. He, of course, still had days when he couldn't sleep because of teenage projections.

He and Rogue had some tea and began playing a game of chess until they began a discussion which one of her myriad of personalities disagreed with.

The result: Rogue swiped everything off his desk in a rage before she came back into control. Her sudden rage gave him an intense pang of pain in his head.

"My child, don't worry about the rest. If you can just hand me the pen, I would most be delighted. It's a personal favorite," Charles said still eyeing his pen on the ground.

Ideally, he had other ways to gather things he'd drop, but picking things up after such a sudden outburst seemed to calm Rogue. He murmured words of comfort and encouragement to keep her from feeling too bad.

Rogue was still in a slight daze, reeling from her sudden rage and trying to exert her control.

Charles let her have a minute as he tried to sit comfortably to dim the pain left in his head. Once the pain had receded, he sensed something else.

_A brooding presence._

No doubt, Logan had returned. Charles had to admit he was slightly surprised. He had received no foreword and it had been almost four years since Logan last set foot in New York.

Logan's mind always perplexed him, but perhaps because Logan was so much of a loner, Charles could never freely probe his mind as he did with others.

Although Logan was brooding, Charles also detected a certain amount of animosity directed_ towards him._

As Charles tried to figure out why Logan could possibly be mad at him, he said aloud, "Logan's back."

There was an immediate thwack under his desk.

"He is?" came Rogue's surprised reply.

Before another word could be uttered, Rogue crawled out from under the desk and took off running out of Charles office.

"Rogue….my dear…" Charles gave up, knowing where Logan was considered, Rogue was her own person.

Charles eyed the remaining chess pieces and papers scattered throughout the room. His eyes finally fell on the pointy end of the pen, a gift from Moira, halfway under his desk that still hadn't been retrieved.


	2. Work your magic fingers

**Title: ** Snapshots

**Rating: **Depends on how mature you are

**Summary:** Logan comes back after a few years ready to accept his claim to Marie only to have a tendency of walking in on the wrong end of things. Misunderstandings arise that cause him to question whether he and Marie belong together.

**Warnings/Notes: **As ever…totally senseless... Not beta read…don't own jackshit…blah…blah…

**Chapter 2: Work your magic fingers**

* * *

><p>Logan almost left that night.<p>

Key word there being ALMOST.

He wanted to rip his shirt off, beat at his muscular chest, and howl at the moon. How could he have lost the only person that ever mattered to him?

He thought he was protecting her (again, even if it was a shitty job), but she had ripped his heart right out of his fucking chest the second she decided to go down on Chuck.

So a sulking Logan found himself heading back to his old room, which was covered with a thin layer of dust courtesy of four years of disuse. Depositing his duffle in a chair, he sniffed at the impending dust that intruded his nasal cavity and took in a whiff of teenage angst.

This was why Logan avoided huge establishments with so many hormonal teenagers. The smell was just too overpowering and he had to tone it down unless he wanted a headache, which contrary to popular belief he did get those if his sense of smell went into overdrive.

As Logan fell back on his bed, exhausted from the day long drive and finding Marie and Chuck together, he tried to sort through his feelings. He felt so angry at everyone, and even though he wanted to rip everyone to shreds, he knew it wasn't really logical (even if it would make him feel better).

Once Logan calmed himself down, he sensed an approaching presence. He didn't need to think twice to know it was Marie. He could feel her walk to his door, away and then back again. She would raise her hands to knock before dropping.

Logan could have put her out of her misery by opening the door, but she finally left thinking he was resting.

All next day, Logan didn't come out of his room. Getting rid of the dust in his room as only a man could, Logan contemplated his next moves.

He had an unexplainable feeling that there was something more to the story. What exactly was going on between Marie and Chuck? How long had it been going on? Whatever the reason, Logan intended to get to the bottom of the matter, even if it meant he would have to gut some people along the way.

Could he really be out of the game? Could he still try for Marie's affections? She had already been claimed by Baldy, so would he still have a chance?

Here his moral consciousness kicked in—when did he ever care about people in relationships? He didn't care about Red being taken and he still tempted her. But that was before…when Marie was still a kid, he was still a guy, and pissing Scooter off was fucking hilarious.

However, the truth was in his face. Marie was no longer a kid, he was no longer a guy, but THE guy, and he didn't know how Chuck would take it. (Fucking telepaths).

But as Logan closed his eyes in misery of losing Marie, he only saw images of Marie with a cock in her mouth…and Logan immediately shuddered because it wasn't his cock. All he could see was Chuck's dick and if there was one thing the Wolverine didn't like, it was thinking of other dicks but his own.

And those thoughts made him really furious. How could Marie not wait for him?

At this point, his consciousness kicked in again—he was being very hypocritical. He had after all, left her. She was just moving on. He couldn't blame her when he left her nothing signifying his intentions.

_Dog-tags,_ Logan told his consciousness and then told it to shut the fuck up.

He was angry with her.

He would make sure she felt it.

Punish her for not waiting. (Even if it wasn't her fault…but the Wolverine never took the blame for anything.)

So then, Logan resolved to stay. Logan would arm himself and attack. He would make Chuck and Marie pay. With this thought in mind, he made a quick plan consisting of three things:

1. _Tempt Marie with his infinite sex appeal (like he unknowingly did with all women) but also_

2. _Push Marie (both physically and mentally) until she was punished enough for not waiting, which would lead to_

3. _Him exacting his revenge on Chuck and Marie (although he didn't know how to face Wheels yet) _

No woman could ever resist his sex appeal even if she was with a 'considerate' man like Chuck. Despite Logan making a mental list of pros and cons comparing himself (a virile man) to Chuck (a practically impotent man), Logan resolved one thing.

In the end, there would only be one man _standing_ (and obviously it would be Logan).

* * *

><p>Rogue was pissed.<p>

Royally pissed.

So pissed, she was tempted to go zap someone with her skin.

Especially a certain someone.

A certain someone who was insanely sexy and made her thank God for making a fine specimen of a man.

Sexiness aside, he was going to get zapped.

Except for when he smiled at her with a quirked eyebrow.

And when she remembered his shitty past and she couldn't bring herself to zap him and inflict more pain.

So she had to find another outlet for her anger.

Get back at him somehow.

Except for when he wore those wife-beaters during training.

The ones that make her quiver because they show off his taut abs and muscular arms.

And when he weaves around the room spotting and teaching everyone, and looks up at her in an intensely heated honeyed gaze.

She can almost forget why she's mad at him.

And then she remembers when she sees him sitting close to Jean at the lunch table…the way he's been doing for past week.

Why is he giving her only glances, but his more meaningful words to Jean?

And especially why was he pushing her in training so hard that every muscle ached worse than the first day her out-of-shape ass began working out?

His only words were those of criticisms in the Danger Room.

"You're form is awful, kid."

"Keep your back straight."

"Where the hell did you learn this shit? You ain't doing it right."

She thought that she was different to him, but he was treating her like the same kind of dirt as her other team members if not worse.

In fact, the only nice thing he's said to her the entire week he'd been here was

"Good to see you kid."

* * *

><p>Logan was so far proud of his plan to make Marie feel bad. He greeted her with the same gusto he did with the Ice-dick. He continued to flirt like hell with Jean even though it was irritating as fuck.<p>

Finally, he avoided Chuck unless he had no choice but to go see him. If Chuck knew how he was feeling, he made no indication. Instead, he just handed Logan a training schedule, saying that if Logan was staying for a while, he might as well take part.

Logan mentally told himself he was definitely planning on staying a while.

To take care of things (Marie).

To clean up this mess (making a shish-kebab out of Chuck).

He just didn't know how to deal with the handicapped telepath yet. The wheelchair definitely scored brownie points with women and he had to consider how he could get Chuck.

Logan was a man scorned and he was out for blood. Logan wore his tightest wife-beaters to training and would fix his gaze on Marie before pushing her for everything she was worth.

He didn't need to be a telepath to know the hurt she was feeling because of his negligence. His resolve almost crumbled, but he was still determined to make her hurt like he did when he saw her going down on Chuck.

She also was more talented in her training than the other runts. He had to give her kudos for that, but it didn't stop him from throwing her with all the brawny or agile mutants who tired her out. It definitely didn't stop him from increasing the number of laps she ran (if it meant he could see her boobs bounce) or squats (to see her tight ass).

He knew she was sore all over and when this was all over and he won, he would definitely make her sore in all the right places.

After a Friday afternoon session in the gym, Logan could feel the irritation radiating from her and a slight tinge of jealousy. Talking to an irritating Jeanie was definitely worth it.

He was slowly putting the mats away when he saw Marie hesitate. She wanted to talk to him, but was waiting until everyone left. Logan couldn't be alone with her yet…that was not the plan. He had to treat her like he did everyone else and turned to give her an amazing view of his ass.

Luckily and unluckily for him, Ice-prick stopped to talk to Marie. Logan continued to keep busy, but caught their exchange and it made his stomach clench.

"Rogue, that was intense," Drake said to her.

"Ugh…I know. I'm sore all over." Rogue seemed to change her mind and was in no hurry to get rid of Drake.

"You don't look like it. You could whip us all for sure," Bobby said slowly. Logan detected a hint of discomfort coming from and couldn't understand why.

There was a moment of silence.

"Bobby….please?" Rogue pleaded with him.

What could his girl want?

Bobby shifted back and forth, "John and I kinda had plans tonight…"

"Please Bobby! You're so good at it. I just need a quickie!"

While Logan was trying to figure out the subject of their conversation, Bobby agreed to meet Rogue in her room after their respective showers.

All sorts of alarms were blaring in Logan's head and by the time he turned around, they were both gone and Logan thought his plan was slowly going to shit.

* * *

><p>Logan took a quick shower and went down to the kitchen in search of a drink when he walked in on Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Hank sitting at the island counter.<p>

He found it strange they all went suddenly silent when he entered.

Logan just growled a "Don't mind me," as he went to grab a beer from the Secret Stash.

"Good to have you back Logan," Ro said casually.

He growled in response as he realized that his beer needed chilling and the in-house Beer-Chiller was doing something with his Marie and he should get to the bottom of it before his plan was shot.

As the kitchen door swung shut behind him, he heard their conversation resume.

Jean said quietly, "My money's on Angel."

"I, however, must wager a hundred dollars on Rogue," Hank replied.

"Hank, never thought you would get in the pool," Scott said.

"The odds are in my favor," he replied.

Ro tsked, "Do you have inside information?"

Logan made his way up the stairs wondering what the fuck had gotten into everybody and what this shit they were talking about was. He may be a loner, but he still knew when and what shit was going down and not knowing was irritating, but asking around for information was beneath him. Claws were the way to go…

He would figure out later about the betting pool and how his girl was involved, but first he had to go track down his girl.

Logan walked up to the Junior X-team floor. If anyone asked, he was just making a detour to his floor…even if it was out of his way by a long shot.

The second he began walking down, he was overcome with the intense body odor left over from gym training.

Moldy socks…

Athlete's foot….

The aftermath of a masturbating boy…

Logan sucked in his breath and breathed through his mouth.

He could hear most of the sounds of girls getting ready and guys spraying cologne for their night out. Logan made it down to the last room where his girl had it all to herself.

Bobby should by arriving soon and Logan was going to get to the bottom of this mess (even if it meant he might have to make some crushed ice out of Drake).

Logan casually leaned up against the wall beside Marie's door making sure Ice-dick was no where around and preparing himself to tempt Marie with his sexiness again.

He had ample time to put the temptation phase of his plan into action. Logan made sure his wife-beater was hugging every contour of his body. All he had to do was knock on her door, cross his bulging arms, and give pointers or criticisms to Marie about her technique. Drake would then come and Logan could scare him off by some shit about being in a girl's room in a school (blithely ignoring the fact that all the members of the Junior X-team were adults… after all, a growl from Logan was enough to get shit done).

Logan just had to play it cool. Tick her off while getting her interested.

However, what Logan didn't know was that Bobby was anal about his time spent with John and was already in Marie's room.

He opened his ears a little to see what his girl was up to when he heard her moan, "Oh, Bobby…you're so good."

Logan stood straight up, his claws itching to come out.

"Oh…right there….that's the spot….oh…" she continued moaning.

Holy shit!

And then came Ice-dick, "Does this feel good? You deserved it after all this week."

"I know…I haven't felt like this in…oh..oh…you have magic fingers…nice and icy…they're perfect," Marie whimpered.

Logan was between a rock and a hard place again.

First it was Chuck and now Ice-dick? What the hell was going on with her? How many dicks had she been around?

"Harder…harder…" continued her moaning.

"Like this?"

"Oh yeah….that's perfect…right there…"

Logan wondered if he should intrude, but his moral consciousness came back with an 'I told you so' and a 'don't blame her' etc.

If he thought he still had a chance while she was with Chuck, he didn't know if he still stood a chance with Chuck and Ice-dick.

But didn't Chuck know about Drake? You couldn't hide shit from a telepath. What game was she playing?

Logan was really lost now. He did love her (the kind of love where he would run through a meadow in the summer and lay her down on a bed of flowers and make sweet love to her…he could be romantic….when he tried…but he didn't go around projecting those thoughts).

But he was a man…a feral man…and he didn't want sloppy seconds no matter what humane part of him still loved her. His consciousness tsk-tsked at him. He was being hypocritical again of course.

As Logan turned to leave Marie's echoing moans, he heard her say, "You definitely have much better fingers than Jubilee. Every time I ask her to do this, she always gives me a quicker than quickie, leaving me unsatisfied and her going to the mall."

* * *

><p>"You can go now, Bobby," Rogue said getting up from the chair. "Thanks a bunch!"<p>

"No problem Rogue. John and I are heading to some club tonight and I wanted to get ready early."

"You are such a fruitcake," Rogue said as she pulled on her shirt.

Bobby looked sheepishly at his feet. "Uh…Rogue can you not tell anyone about this…I kinda don't want every one using me…but you're my friend and all."

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Thanks," Bobby said as he turned to leave.

"Bobby, I get sore like this once in an eon. Logan's been pushing me so much this week that I had all these knots in my back."

Bobby nodded.

"I hope John won't mind me borrowing you. The last time I had a knot in my shoulder, Jubes gave me a crick in the neck."

Bobby chuckled. "You going out tonight?"

Rogue shook her head. "Nah…I just want to relax tonight. Your magical icy fingers did a damn good job of massaging my back."


	3. Get your head between my legs

**Title: ** Snapshots

**Rating: **Depends on how mature you are

**Summary:** Logan comes back after a few years ready to accept his claim to Marie only to have a tendency of walking in on the wrong end of things. Misunderstandings arise that cause him to question whether he and Marie belong together.

**Warnings/Notes: **As ever…totally senseless... Not beta read…don't own jackshit…blah…blah…

**Chapter 3: Get your head between my legs**

_Only 2 chapters left until the end. Hopefully by then all these misconceptions are cleared ; )_

* * *

><p>That was it. No more Mr. Nice Wolverine. Logan was really high tailing it out of here.<p>

Logan turned back down the hall and was walking back towards his end when he saw Wheels come off the elevator.

"Ahh, Logan. Good to see you. How are things faring?" came his crisp English accent.

"You know, Chuck? Things are just fucking dandy. I could really use a little ice tea and dance my fucking heart out right about now," Logan spat and turned around without seeing Wheels' reaction.

There was a beat of silence as Logan took a step forward.

"Logan…is there anything you wish to talk to me about?" Chuck asked patiently.

"No."

"You know, if your mood does not change, I may be forced to probe your mind," said Charles thinking off the treatment he had been receiving from Logan all week.

"Don't you fucking dare," Logan said as he turned and eyeballed Chuck, "or you may lose more than your legs."

Chuck flinched slightly. He sat there unmoving and staring at Logan.

"What the hell are you doing on this floor anyway?" Logan asked.

"I have to discuss some important matters with Rogue."

"Uh-huh."

Logan could almost pity the man. Pity him for being decrepit and losing a girl to a much younger boy like Ice-dick.

But that still didn't excuse Chuck for stealing his girl. At least Chuck was about to get his balls handed to him when he would see what was going on in Marie's room.

"Have fun with that," Logan said ending the conversation and left.

Charles couldn't help but wonder about the Wolverine's strange mix of emotions towards him.

* * *

><p>Logan stomped to his room and pulled out his duffle. He began haphazardly throwing things into it. He had had it. He was going back to his cabin in the Canadian woods. Be with fucking nature, the one relationship he had which wasn't fucked up. He could take care of himself like he always did. He was not going to think of a chestnut and white haired, pouty lip….<p>

If he needed money, he'd go into town for a fight. If he wanted sex, he could go into town for a chick to bang or get some porn.

Logan's mind was made. He could not be here in mansion full of lies, deceit, and all sorts of illicit stuff. (Of course, none of the things he did would count because he was above all that).

Logan was so frustrated that he barely heard the timid knock at his door. The knock came again, slightly louder and Logan threw the door open with a roaring "WHAT?"

Rogue jumped back a foot in shock.

Logan still felt pretty pissed off and fixed her with a glare that immediately crumbled when she bit her lip and locked him with an intense mahogany gaze.

"Sorry, kid….I thought you were Scooter or somebody wanting to go over something stupid."

She barely nodded, and her voice had a slight shake as she asked him, "Can we talk?"

Logan continued to occupy the doorframe as he rested his hand across the door, giving her an irritated, "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"N…." and then he saw her bit her bottom lip, the same lip he had come back for, "Yeah, sure."

He only moved slightly as she ducked under his arm leaving him with a smell of her freshly washed hair and a faint scent of Ice-boy.

She cautiously sat on his bed, before folding up her long legs and placing her hands on her knee caps to steady herself. It was then that Logan really noticed how much her body had developed. Her long legs were exposed courtesy of her silky black boxers. She wore a simple cotton pink t-shirt that hung low giving him an expanse of her collarbone that he suddenly felt the urge to bite.

"Talk, kid."

She tried to get comfortable before beginning. "I know things haven't been the same lately between us." She looked up at him and then decided to stare at the carpet for courage. "I mean, I don't know what exactly we were before and you being gone four years and all…."

This was very obviously not going the way she planned.

"It's just that…well, you see…"

"Spit it out kid. I don't have all day."

She finally mustered up some resolve. "It's just that things between us are awkward. I mean I don't want to you give me preferential treatment, nor am I asking you to completely ignore me, but this entire week with you being back has been strange.'

"You want me to leave then?"

"No…I…" she stopped and looked around the room to avoid his gaze before seeing his duffle. "You planning on leaving?"

"Yeah…got some things to take care of." Shit. Now, he actually felt bad.

"But you just came back."

"Ain't nothing here really holding me."

Now the kid looked ready to burst into tears. She turned her head and he barely caught her mouthing something.

She looked up then and slowly stood. "Well, do you think you could at least wait until next Friday?"

"Why?"

She walked towards the door, getting right in his personal space. "There's going to be a ceremony."

"For what?"

"Which of us gets promoted to the Elite X-Team and who gets to be the leader and his chosen co-leader of the Junior X-team. I mean it's obvious the Bobby is going to lead, but this thing is really important to me. And I don't want you to feel obligated to come, but as a really important person in my life, can you please at least stay until then?"

She then gave him her pleading eyes. The ones that get round as saucers and barely rimmed with tears. And then she puckered up her lips in begging and damn it, he couldn't say no.

"I guess I can stick around until then."

"Oh, thank you, Logan. Thank you so much!" She jumped into his arms with a hug. A very nice hug where her breasts were pushing right up against his chest.

This was the hug he wanted when he first came. This was the hug where he was supposed to kiss her.

But she had made her own decisions, and although he didn't approve, the least he could do was wait it out with her like a friend.

Wait a second…was he actually being nice?

No, he was sacrificing his love to make her happy. He was an epic hero. A tragic hero. He was laying down his life for the greater good….

She left and Logan felt so empty. Break-ups were always hard. Being friends afterward was awkward. Breaking-up in a nonexistent relationship while trying to maintain a friendship before, during and after….was fucking harder.

However, in that moment Logan's brain wrapped around a tiny piece of information that gave him another chance at hoping his nonexistent relationship would come into existence.

If next week was that promotion ceremony thing, then obviously everyone had to vote somehow. So his girl was boinking Chuckie to move up to the Elite team, but she wasn't shutting down all options. If Ice-dick was the next 'Fearless Leader' then sleeping with him would get her co-leader.

His girl was an ambitious woman. And although it slightly disgusted him at how far she was going, he was also turned on that she was playing dirty to get what she wanted.

And if anyone knew how to bend the rules, it was him and he was a fucking pro at it.

* * *

><p>Monday morning found Logan putting his new plan into action. He was going to be a fucking awesome friend.<p>

Why?

Because he was an epic hero. A tragic hero. A hero stuck in a star-crossed one-sided love.

Logan casually walked into the kitchen and heaped up on the greasy bacon and coffee before turning around to sit with His girl…or the girl who was formerly known as His girl, except she was nowhere to be seen. He surveyed the few tables noting the other runts, Chuck reading a newspaper, and Jean and Ororo head to head whispering something.

The runts looked like they were planning something, but didn't seem to be missing Rogue. Thinking the neutral Weather Witch was bound to know something, he headed over to her to ask for information.

As he neared them, they didn't pay attention and Logan caught the drift of an interesting conversation.

"Why are you picking Angel?"

"He's the underdog of the group. He's bound to come up with something."

"Hank says Rogue is the one. But I'm tempted by either Piotr or Remy. Something about the accent just gets me tingled."

"Whatcha guys whispering about?" Logan said as he rested his greasy plate on their table.

They immediately went quiet.

"Just some school stuff," Jean said casually.

"Didn't sound like that to me."

Ororo and Jean looked at each other and he could guess they were having a telepathic conversation.

Ro looked at him. "We were just discussing strengths and weaknesses of the team."

Logan gave them a I-may-look-stupid-but-I-ain't look.

"What's up, Logan?" Jean asked changing the topic.

"Seen Rogue lately? Just wanted to talk to her."

"Rogue?" Jean suddenly straightened and looked at her watch.

Before Logan could say anything else, she had her eyes closed. A minute later she reopened them. "She's down in the med-lab with Hank."

"She ok?"

"Of course. I was actually supposed to be with her, but Hank took over," Jean gave a subtle wink at Ro who just discreetly sipped her coffee in an attempt to hide her smile.

* * *

><p>Logan finished up his breakfast and took a bottle of water with him as he headed to the med-lab. He was like the gay best friend, only he wasn't gay. And he'd gut the living daylights out of anyone who said otherwise.<p>

Logan got off the elevator in the med-lab and surveyed the area as he took many manly gulps of his water. No one appeared to be here. He was about to call out, when he observed the exam rooms. All were open except the one on the very far end.

Figuring someone was in there, Logan decided to chill and sat down until he heard voices from behind the closed door.

"Ready?" Hank asked.

"Sure thing," came Rogue's voice.

"I do believe I'm prepared."

There was muffled shuffling noise.

"Hank, get your furry, blue head between my legs and hurry up and put that thang in here and do your thang!"

Logan shot up. What the hell had happened to her? To this entire place?

It was like Xavier's Brothel House. Let's do in the med bay to satisfy your scientific pleasure.

Or you can have office sex. Wheelchairs are an added bonus.

Or in the danger room with the added fun of letting a flame loose on your ass as you reach your orgasmic bang.

Logan got his ass back on the elevator now realizing what Jean's eye and Ro's smile meant.

He immediately thought of three things to keep himself from shredding the elevator wiring and electrocuting himself.

1._ He was her friend._

2_. He was her friend…and he was_

3._ Staying until her ceremony_ (because he was her friend) and _then hightailing it back to Canada_ (because he was a man, a man can only take so much).

There would never be any hope for a relationship with a girl like that. Logan had to give it all up. He got along just fine before her. He would get along just fine after her.

* * *

><p>Rogue eyed the furry blue head between her legs.<p>

After some more probing from Hank, he asked, "Is this your first time?"

Rogue was silent as he raised his head to look at her.

"No. Jean usually does my pelvic exam."


	4. That was one hell of a mind gasm

**Title: ** Snapshots

**Rating: **Depends on how mature you are

**Summary:** Logan comes back after a few years ready to accept his claim to Marie only to have a tendency of walking in on the wrong end of things. Misunderstandings arise that cause him to question whether he and Marie belong together.

**Warnings/Notes: **As ever…totally senseless... Not beta read…don't own jackshit…blah…blah…

**Chapter 4: That's one hell of a mind-gasm**

* * *

><p>When the elevator opened, Logan stepped off to run into Sitting Bald Man again. Logan felt real sympathy this time for him. The wheelchair definitely hindered his game.<p>

Marie was a red-blooded fine assed woman and what man wouldn't want her?

What man, but Logan….

Logan had actual pity for Chuck because every man wanted a hot chick, but that didn't necessarily mean he would get her….because Chuck's dream hot chick had done it with the Polar Cub and Ugly Beast….

"Logan, a pleasant surprise," smiled Wheels of Misfortune.

Logan could not understand why Chuck was in a good mood.

Oh, well. Misery loves company…err…or lack thereof in Logan's case.

Logan gave Chuck and manly pat on the back and said, "I hope things work out for you."

Chuck raised his eyebrow, the only bit of facial hair, except for his eyelashes, at Logan.

Logan gave him a sympathetic shrug and turned to head to his room. If Logan had looked at Wheels for another second, he would have detected the faint twitch of a smile coming from Charles.

Instead, Logan headed to his room, where he stared at the ceiling as he lay on his bed. His duffel was already packed, ready to go the second that stupid ceremony was over on Friday.

All he could think about was

1. _Chuck and how his grand plan of revenge failed because he felt bad for the man_

2. _Ice-dick and how there was something off about that boy_

_3. Hairy Blue and how the fuck did that happen?_

Logan sighed. When did things get so fucked up? The voice in his head piped up…he was the one who had fucked it all up. He would have to painfully drag out the next four days. He had to keep his broken heart occupied somehow until then.

Maybe he should make a quick four-day trip. Go fight somewhere. He'd come back the night of the ceremony and then permanently leave.

Logan turned over with a frustrated growl. No…that was being too cowardly. He would man up. Wolverines never run away. They deal, gut, and then take off.

Logan gave one more huff and turned to his other side trying to get comfortable.

In actuality, he wouldn't mind a mission right about now…maybe even pummeling Sabertooth and having a go with that Blue Scaly Bitch. In fact, even running at Bucket Head wouldn't seem so bad right now, even though there would be no point in going up against a man who could control his skeleton.

* * *

><p>Rogue had to stifle her laughter. This was too funny. She covered her face and keeled over in her chair to stop the laughter. Her stomach hurt so hard and she felt her lungs were about to burst. She would definitely die of intense laughter.<p>

"Stop…" she gasped. "You're…kidding me….that is just….stupid….of all the things….."

Rogue beat her fists on the nearby table to calm herself down rattling Hank's precious instruments in the med-lab

Charles just sat in front of her with a bemused smile.

"Are you sure?" she finally asked.

"Positive."

"How do you know?"

"A brief mind scan."

"But wouldn't—"

"My dear, I am one of the most powerful telepaths…possibly the most powerful. I think I would know how to proceed."

"Humble much?" Rogue asked as she broke out in laughter again. She beat her fists on the table again nearly knocking over bottles of antiseptic which Hank nimbly caught.

* * *

><p>Logan had been sulking all day. He let Red Eyes take over his class, even though it pained him to think that those kids were learning pansy-assed shit. Finally looking at the time, Logan realized he could get a quick dinner now and as the dinner rush was over. Later he could head over to a bar and maybe attempt to lighten his mood.<p>

Logan opened his door quietly to make sure he wouldn't have to deal with any people. He was about to step out when he heard whispered voices. Logan stepped back inside and kept his door open a crack to observe what was going on and hear the hushed tones.

Swamp Dick and Red Eyes were standing with their backs to Logan three doors down and whispering excitedly. Logan put his best ear forward.

"You sure about this," Scott whispered.

"Of course, da Remy sure about this. Remy knows dis game like da back of his hand."

"Ok," Scott removed a wad of cash from his pocket that were rubber bound in certain stacks. He handed the first stack. "Ro says Piotr."

Remy made a huff.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok…Jean's on Angel. Hank says Rogue."

"Rogue?"

"Yeah, I don't get it either. I would think when she started touching…."

"What about you?"

"Well, I'm definitely not saying you," Scott replied.

"Remy's hurt."

"Don't be. I think I'm going with Kitty," Scott said as he handed the last stack of cash to Remy.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Very nice," Remy said as he pocketed the cash. "Remy's gonna have fun with dis."

"So, it's all settled?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, yeah." Scott patted his pockets down before removing a key. "Here's to the liquor cabinet in the professor's office."

Logan stepped back and shook his head. What the hell was going on? And why was Pansy Ass involved in something with the Cajun that definitely looked all kinds of illegal? In fact, why was everyone betting on something?

Logan threw open the door ready to make some tongues start rolling only to see both Scott and Remy at the end of the hall going their separate ways.

Something wicked was definitely coming this way.

* * *

><p>Rogue tossed her plate in the sink and went back out to the tables. She approached Jean and Ro's table where they had long since finished dessert and were instead having an intense conversation about Ro and Hank's blossoming mutual attraction.<p>

"Jean, can we talk?" Rogue asked her.

They immediately looked at her.

"In private?"

"Uh…yeah, sure. Excuse me, Ro."

"Wait…on second thought, I can talk to you both….somewhere else."

"Sure," they both chorused and followed her out and around the common area of the mansion to an empty classroom.

* * *

><p>Today was not Logan's day. In fact, the week was not his either. Perhaps it would suffice to say that this was not the life he had ordered.<p>

The second Logan turned to the main hallway headed towards the kitchen, he saw Drake and that Blazing Yellow kid.

The second they saw him, Drake gave him a smug smile and Jubilee started sniggering.

As Logan passed them, Drake acknowledged his presence with a "Logan" before pretending to cough into the inside of his elbow, which barely disguised his chuckle.

Logan turned to face their backs, "Something you runts want to tell me?"

"No," Jamboree giggled. "On second thought—

Drake grabbed her and started to half-drag her away, but Jubilee had already begun singing.

"Slob on my knob, Like corn on the cob

Check in with me, And do your job

Lay on the bed, And give me head—"

"What the fuck?" Logan cried out.

Jubilee and Drake ran to the end of the hall, before Jubilee turned with another verse,

"Know a little freak in Hollywood

Sucks on dick, does it real good

She'll give you money, Feel up your tummy..."

Logan's jaw dropped. Who came up with this shit? He took a step forward, but Yellow and Ice had already scampered. They weren't worth it, he told himself. He'll just punish them tomorrow in training….but still where had she suddenly got the balls to sing a song like that? To him?

Shaking his head at how fucked up this world and more so this school was, he walked into the empty kitchen and heaped a plate full of the daily special. He peeked out the door towards the tables where he saw that it was mostly empty.

Remy was suspiciously talking to Charles and there were a few other students chattering.

Logan turned and decided to take his plate back to his room. He went a longer route, memorizing the winding turns in the mansion. He didn't want a repeat of what happened a few years ago that almost cost them Jean.

But the voice in his head told him he wasn't exactly planning on staying either so what would be the point?

As he stuffed his face, Logan realized he had made another turn leading to a bunch of empty classrooms.

Logan was about to head back when he saw that one room was slightly ajar and the light was still on. Logan shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't exactly eco-friendly. After all, with great power….came a great electric bill and he was sure Baldy could afford it.

"You knew how I felt!"

Logan didn't need to be told twice to know that was the girl formerly known as His girl behind that slightly open classroom door with the light on.

What was she up to this time?

On one hand, because Logan was forfeiting her, he shouldn't care, but part of his inner stealth involved keeping his ears open…know what was going on in his vicinity (Yeah, right said the voice in his head).

"Rogue, what would you have Jean do?" came Ororo's voice.

"The least you could do was tell me," Rogue said, obviously irritated.

There was a moment of silence.

"I thought it was best not to interfere," Jean said.

"Yeah…well thankfully Charles…the Professor, by the way it's so weird calling him that, finally thought to tell me."

"But you have to admit, it was pretty funny," Jean said.

"Yeah, sure. At first it was all fun, but now it's been too long. I mean Jean, come on…does Scott know?"

"No."

"Good…cause then there would be a real pissing contest then," came Rogue's voice.

"Why?" Jean asked.

"It's pretty obvious," Ro said.

"Yeah…they are so stupid sometimes," Rogue muttered.

"That's why you should be a lesbian," Ro quipped.

"Sorry, I already got a taste of it that night with Jean," Rogue said.

Ro gasped. "How come I never heard of this?" The woman was quite shocked.

"What can I say? It was one hell of a mind-gasm for me," Rogue said.

"And quite an experience for me as well," Jean said.

Logan's jaw dropped again. He had heard enough for today. As hot as girl-on-girl action was, he needed to steer clear of Marie because his image of her was slowly shattering.

As Logan went back to his room, he realized he was thinking a lot more than he used to. It was just that he always had an ideal of Marie…..she was a good person and all….but she was becoming…. too much like him….always fucking.

And then Logan froze as he opened his door. She was becoming him because she had him in her head.

Oh shit….he really had fucked things up. How the hell was he going to fix this mess?

* * *

><p>After a beat, all three women began laughing.<p>

"So what exactly happened that night," Ro said as she leaned against the desk.

"After that Carol mission, I was pretty unstable for a few hours."

Jean piped up. "I touched her without thinking when I was trying to help."

"The next thing I knew, Jean was on the ground out cold and I could hear everyone's thoughts within a 5-mile radius in addition to Carol rattling around in my head."

"And I woke up with a killer headache."

"I imagine so," Ro said.

"But because of that night, I thought we had an understanding...I thought we were better friends," Rogue said.

"We are," Jean said seriously.

"Ok then, female telepath, this has gone on long enough. I can't believe you didn't tell me about Logan sooner," Rogue interjected.

"Well…I didn't realize it myself until the Professor kept bringing up his behavior and then I thought it was too funny," Jean said.

"Yeah…all this time he thought I was a slut when I could been having some hot, nasty sex with him," Rogue crossed her arms and pouted.

In two seconds, Jean's eyes widened twice their size in realization. "Yeah…you could have."

Jean looked over to Ro who suddenly, began nodded her head in agreement.

Ro looked awe-struck as the thought came over her. "You still can."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at what these women were planning.

Jean stood up straight. "He was just here and heard the wrong end of this conversation."

"What do you mean?" Rogue stood up too.

"He not only thinks you're a slut, but he's also trying to come to grips with your 'lesbian encounter' with me."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "No fucking way!" Rogue turned and left the room muttering to herself "…that man…" while Ro and Jean hoped their plan worked...after all they had a nice sum of cash riding against her.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter….I think….<strong>

"Slob on my knob" by Three 6 Mafia


	5. Down, down baby

**Sorry for the delay. The way this played out in my head seemed to have an end until I began writing it. Scenes would just show up as opposed to being interconnected and I didn't like the initial ending I had. **

**Then, I went on vacation and tried to scout for a man at the beach. Alas, epic failure…so depressing. No one can compare to Logan…**

**So now, I'm back with another chapter. Initially I was going to end at 5; after all, how much shit could a man take? But then I decided I'd give him one last poke before going to the end. Hope this filler will tide you over as I wrap up chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong> Snapshots

**Rating: **Depends on how mature you are

**Summary:** Logan comes back after a few years ready to accept his claim to Marie only to have a tendency of walking in on the wrong end of things. Misunderstandings arise that cause him to question whether he and Marie belong together.

**Warnings/Notes: **As ever…totally senseless... Not beta read…don't own jackshit…blah…blah…

**Chapter 5: Down, down baby….**

* * *

><p>It was inevitable.<p>

1. _The call of the wild was overpowering_

2. _he was leaving soon_

3. _but he had to explain to Chuckles the Brain Buckles that Marie's mind needed fixing._

Logan had been dropping hints about leaving soon all week. Especially since he heard about Marie and Jean having a flinging and Logan realizing that Marie was the female version of himself. Him leaving may seem like cowardice, but Logan didn't deal with brain shit. That was up to Pinky (Jean) and the Brain (Chuck) to do. And Logan staying...well that would just influence Marie to keep those traits of his. So see, he wasn't being a coward.

But he would leave only after he apologized to Marie for fucking up her brain and staying for the banquet tomorrow. First he would have to find Marie first. She wasn't in training and he hadn't seen her since he overheard her Monday night. That was not looking good for the kid if she wanted to be on the team.

Which was why Logan was on his way to Chuck's office early Thursday evening. He needed to find Marie and tell Chuck to look after her. There were no hard feelings between he and Chuck. Logan was man enough to understand how impotent Chuck felt and his need for a hot chick to make him man again. Logan was also man enough to step aside when the other man could better help the girl.

Logan took the elevator to Chuck's floor wondering how he was going to explain that Marie needed serious brain cleansing courtesy of him fucking things up.

Logan made it to Wheels office where that Yellow kid had posted another sign on the dry erase board beside his desk:

_Unlike you anorexic sluts, this bitch has gone to eat! See me tomorrow if you're suffering from brain farts and I'll make an apt._

_XOXO,_

_J_

Logan shook his head at the Yellow chick and went into the office.

"You see the shit she writes?"

"Logan, good to see you and yes I have seen it, but there's only so much I can do. We live in such a time when we must cope in different ways."

"Yeah….look, Chuck, I gotta talk to you about something important," Logan took the chair opposite of the desk.

Chuck just looked at him with a slight eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"It's about Rogue."

"I think I know what you want to talk about," Charles said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Then you knew I had fucked things up and you did nothing."

"Well that is a way to put it. But I have already talked to Rogue."

"You have?"

"Yes. I also think it would be wise for you to do the same."

"What else can I do?"

Charles raised his eyebrow at this. "I think it might be helpful. You may be able to push things along, so to speak."

"Seen her around?"

"She should be in her room."

* * *

><p>Charles was finally glad that Logan understood the impact of his false thinking. Although he had to admit that Logan's theory wasn't far off base. Not with Rogue of course. That girl was like a child to him.<p>

Moira was the one for him. Every time she came around he would have to cower behind his desk so that others could not see the 'lead in his pencil.' He may have lost feeling in his legs, but other parts of him were still good. He looked forward to Moira's next visit and the wheelchair sex they would be having then.

Who's the man?

PROFESSOR Charles Francis Xavier!

* * *

><p>Logan, glad that Chuck understood how much he had fucked things up, walked down to the end of the hall to get on the elevator. Now the Big Brain knew what was going on, Logan could leave with a peace that Marie was receiving help.<p>

Logan punched the up button and while he waited for the elevator to come down, he already heard two excited voices coming closer.

"Hank says Rogue for sure."

"How does he know?"

"He took over for Jean one day."

"But that's cheating!"

"I know—"

The elevator dinged open and Ororo and Scott immediately closed their mouths as Logan got on the lift.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

Scott and Ro eyed each other before Ro responded, "Just discussing the team arrangements."

"Uh-huh."

Scott and Ro were exchanging some sort of eye conversation.

"And you happen to be betting on who's going to make the team?"

"Yes," Scott said slowly as if that was the reason.

Really, did they all think he was stupid or something? "But aren't you guys the ones who're doing the picking?"

"Actually it's a collective voting effort from most of the school," Ro said.

The matter ended as Ro and Scott stepped off the lift and Logan pushed the button to go up to Marie's floor.

Unfortunately, she wasn't there and Logan headed back to his room.

As Logan neared his room, he sensed that someone was already inside. He threw open the door, hoping to catch the intruder by surprise and gut the motherfucker.

"I was wondering when you would come back."

"What the fuck?"

Logan's eyes widened and he gave a loud gulp at the figure lying on his bed propped up on her elbows. Her legs were splayed giving him a nice view of her black lacy underwear covered by her flimsy green silk robe.

"Marie?"

"In the flesh," she said as she ran her fingers through her long mahogany hair and gave her white streaks a twirl.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Marie sat up then. Her flimsy silk robe hung low in the front giving Logan a nice view of her the tops of her creamy breasts enclosed in a matching lacy black bra.

"What the hell do you think?"

Logan ran his hands through his hair in frustration before taking a seat in a chair across from the bed. A week ago, he would have wanted this. But now, when he fucked things up, he couldn't fuck her.

"I can't do this with you Marie."

"Sure, you can."

"No. I can't. You should leave."

"Why?"

"Marie, don't make this complicated."

Marie arose from the bed and Logan balked at her endless legs and the green robe barely brushing against the tops of her thighs. "Logan, how am I making this complicated?"

"What you're thinking is all wrong. I'm not judging you, kid, but this is not you," Logan tried hard to keep his eyes on her face, where she was biting her lips in just the right way. Those lips were what he came back for.

"What I'm thinking...Logan, why don't you tell me what you're thinking?" Marie slowly came between his legs and gracefully lowered herself to her knees bringing her eye level with Logan's abdomen.

"I'm thinking you're too good to be going around fucking guys all over this mansion!"

If Logan was expecting any sort of reaction, it was not the one he got.

Marie threw her head back in laughter. "Logan, you can be so dense sometimes."

She deftly untied the sash of her robe showing Logan more skin than she had ever shown anybody.

"Marie stop this," Logan grunted as he caught her fingers before they could go anywhere near his suddenly hardening area.

Marie just smiled. "Did you know that Charles can't feel anything below the waist?"

"Huh?"

Marie wrenched her fingers out of Logan's slackened grip and began running her fingers along his denim clad thighs.

"Yeah. Just thinking about that makes me feel sorry for the guy. And then I get the creeps from wondering what is down there."

Logan groaned as her fingers increased their pressure along the insides of his thighs. "Marie…" he meant it in a warning, but it came out as something else entirely.

"Quit being so tense Logan. Although if you ever have a strain, you should get Bobby. He's got wonderful fingers in icing down muscles. I'm surprised he and John haven't created their own brand of IcyHot yet."

Logan suddenly registered her fingers unbuttoning his jeans. "Marie," he growled, but she was not deterred. As much as his brain was screaming no, his hands were resting on her shoulders doing nothing to stop her.

"Did you know that Hank is the only man to ever see what's in my pants?"

Logan's grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Chill out Logan. It's only because he's a doctor and does pelvic exams when Jean's not around. Besides I don't think Ro would like it much if I hung around Hank a lot."

"Why?" Logan hissed as she lowered his zipper.

"She and Hank are going out. Didn't you know?'

She suddenly started rubbing at the apex of his thighs which made the zipper and her fingers give him a nice friction to his you-know-what.

"Marie, I have no idea why you're telling me this, but you need to stop." Logan finally found the strength to grab her hands. Sometimes his dick betrayed him. His erection would be punished with a cold shower.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head," Marie clucked as she easily removed Logan's iron clad grip.

Logan's eyes temporarily widened in shock.

"A junior mission went bad one time. I ended up absorbing the powers of another woman and momentarily stunned Jean when she came to help. Jean and I refer to it as the Lesbian encounter because our minds were fucked for a few days."

Logan made a sign to ask her for more information.

"That's a story for another time. Do you want to know why I'm telling you this or shall I take care of this?" Marie asked cupping his zipper outlined penis.

"Why?"

Marie tsked. "You seem to think I have been having sex with everyone in the mansion. All this time, you've been sulking instead of coming to see me. You heard all this shit out of context and not once did you come to me to see if was true."

Logan was filled with relief and guilt at the same time. "Kid…I'm so sorry. I just thought—"

"Thought what?"

"That my personality was affecting you. I thought you were fucking like rabbits because of me."

"You know in a way, that's kind of sweet." Marie got up and straddled his lap leaving Logan to groan when his cock rubbed the underside of her ass.

"I knew that something was off. I kept telling myself there was hope," Logan attempted to justify.

Marie cut him with a slap. "Shut up. You didn't know jackshit. Don't lie to me. You really thought I was sleeping around?"

She then smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

If he thought his girl was going to be a sweet innocent little kisser, she was anything but. She devoured him. Drank him in. Nibbled his bottom lip, chewed on the top. Speared her tongue inside and it wasn't long before he was showing her how to really kiss. But every little sound from her and the smack of their lips made his cock throb. And every throb elicited a moan from her where his cock brushed against her ass.

"Can I take care of this now?"

"Take care of what?" he asked her.

"This." And she rolled her hips in a circle causing Logan to growl.

"Fuck, yeah."

She lithely lowered herself to the floor allowing every inch of her skin up to her chin brush against his cock. Logan raised his hips slightly and she tugged his jeans halfway down his ass.

"I can't believe I'm finally doing this," she said as she began swirling her tongue around the head of his hard-as-nails cock.

A miniature Wolverine was doing a dance in his head that no one else would ever be privy to.

Her lips were finally around his cock. Logan gripped the arms of his chair as she sucked on the pre-cum weeping from his head. The act was enough for him to leave indentations in armrests.

Marie smacked her lips before engulfing his length into her mouth.

"Fuck…Marie…"

She bobbed her head and pulled her hair away from her face. As she pushed her hair back, the ends tickled the insides of his thighs and it left him in another round of guttural groans.

Marie continued to suck and nip and graze her teeth up and down his length and Logan couldn't belief what an ass he'd been. If he had talked to her sooner, he would have had her lips then instead of wasting a week and a half.

Marie stroked the insides of his thighs and swallowed with his penis her mouth. The feeling was un-fucking-believable. And quite suddenly her fingers were on his balls, tugging them, touching them.

Logan knew he had lived a long time…but this girl was going to be the death of him.

He was going to explode soon. It was going to be a one gigantic orgasmic explosion. He wanted her take it in her mouth, in her face, in her hair…he wanted it to go everywhere.

It was coming…coming….coming….and suddenly her warm wet heat was gone.

Logan opened his eyes in alarm and looked down to Marie.

She gave him a teasing smile and stepped back towards the bed.

"I changed my mind. Serves you right for thinking all those things about me this past week."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ok…the end is near and maybe Logan will finally have his….erm….release.<strong>**

**Btw, 'lead in the pencil' was Lafayette's line in True Blood.**


	6. This is how you do it

**Title: ** Snapshots

**Rating: **Depends on how mature you are

**Summary:** Logan comes back after a few years ready to accept his claim to Marie only to have a tendency of walking in on the wrong end of things. Misunderstandings arise that cause him to question whether he and Marie belong together.

**Warnings/Notes: **As ever…totally senseless... Not beta read…don't own jackshit…blah…blah…

**Chapter 6: This is how you do it….**

_**Sorry for the delay in this. Been filling out applications and writing med school essays kinda takes you away from writing anything fun. Besides, what I originally had planned took a nose dive and I had to do a massive rewrite to keep in line with Logan's misunderstandings. **_

_**I'm still working on my epic Rogan story, but at the rate I'm going, it'll be years before it shows up. Why does real life have to suck the fun out of everything? But my one-shots, pwps, etc. may show up sooner…..**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Marie?" It came out as a question. An internal plea. He was begging her to finish this, but he couldn't let her see him crumble.<p>

"And you thought I was easy," Marie said as she slinked her robe back on and loosely fastened the sash so that he could still see the creamy expanse of her skin.

"I'm sorry." Fuck. She was being such a cock-tease. His dick was throbbing. He was so close. Even if he wanted to move now, it would be painful.

She just stood in front of him and quirked her eyebrow. "I don't know if sorry is enough."

"Then what do you want from me? Tell me." He couldn't openly admit that he so desperately needed a release. Wolverines were never desperate.

"Hmm…."

He knew she would be the death of him. Figures the only girl who could put him down with a touch could drive him balls deep insane. And he was the idiot for not paying attention. He got a decent workout just jumping to conclusions.

"Marie?" was that him whining?

"Marie what?" she teased.

Fuck. He was going to have to say it. "Marie…please?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" she came back to stand between his legs and rested on her knees as before.

His cock throbbed in anticipation.

"I'm not going to touch you and you're not going to touch me either, darling," she said.

He was going to deflate.

"But I want to watch you. What would you have done with that," she eyed his starved for attention penis, "if I wasn't here?"

"Marie—"

"Here's what I would do," she said as she spread her knees apart and pushed the hanging ends of her robe to the side.

Logan was mesmerized as she moved her fingers to the tops of her breasts and gently cupped her lace covered peaks. She kept her eyes on Logan as she moved her fingers to the valley and splayed her fingers across her cleavage. She then inched her way to the sash and removed it again. The silky green fabric pooled behind her as she unclasped her bra and slowly removed it while undulating her hips.

"Close your mouth sugar, and show me what you do," she smiled at him.

His hands unconsciously left the armrests and came to the head of his cock.

Meanwhile, she was already rolling her nipples between her fingers and letting out small little sighs of pleasure.

He started a slow friction against the length of his penis trying to get back to that explosive orgasm. It wouldn't take him long to make it seeing how he had been so close before.

She nimbly put one hand behind her and balanced her weight. Her other hand moved down from her breasts and her abdomen before tracing the lines of her lace panties.

Logan had to raise his hips some more so that he could pull his jeans further downward for freedom of movement.

Her fingers moved pressing against herself. She gently massaged herself and her wetness seeped through her panties.

Logan stroked himself, imagining he was in her…in her mouth…he was everywhere. Logan held himself for a second as he saw her slowly move her hands to inside her panties.

She moaned as she played with her clit and fingered every inch of her sex. With a gasp, she entered herself.

Logan's cock was heavily weeping at each gasp she made at every movement inside her panties. His dick wasn't in her mouth, but he was settling with the next best thing. He rubbed and rolled his palms along the length of his dick, pistoning his hips into his hands at every gasp, moan, or sigh coming out of Marie's mouth.

Soon enough, she was panting. "So...close….Logan?"

"Almost there," he grunted, "Right behind you darling…"

He kept his eyes on her as she ground down on her fingers. She bit her lips at her impending orgasm when Logan erupted. His cum splattered hotly across her chest and oozed down the expanse of her stomach.

"Oh, GOD!" Marie managed as she fell back and withdrew her fingers.

She slowly unfurled her legs so that they weren't fully stretched nor bent but rubbed against Logan's calves.

There was a moment of silence as they each made a recovery. Logan wiped his hands on his half-off pants and eyed his Marie. She lay with her eyes closed and a nice flush to her cheeks and softly hummed to herself.

Logan wasn't sure what exactly happened. One minute he was watching the last bit of his cum ooze off her body and the next he was ripping off his shirt and getting up all at the same time. He kicked off his boots and there was a resonating clang as one hit the bed and the other the nightstand.

Marie opened her eyes in pleasant surprise. He pulled his pants the rest the way off.

Logan grabbed the one end of his shirt and…his hands were fucking shaking as he bent forward, trailing the shirt to wipe off his sticky seed.

"Did I say you could touch me?" she asked in a cocky voice.

She was teasing him, but there those words brought more meaning to Logan than he could suddenly fathom.

He was a man…and real men…don't fucking let the best thing in their lives go.

He smiled at her and if Marie sensed a change, she didn't let him know. Logan kicked the chair backwards and let it crash into the wall. He slowly knelt before her and right between her legs that instinctively fell apart.

"Marie, I don't do romantic bullshit…"

"I know."

"It's just that you were always a kid and I thought it was wrong and when I finally thought I had a chance, I came back and thought you were moving your way through ever goddamn person in the mansion."

Marie just twittered. "Logan, I get it. But in the future, can you please ask what the hell is going on before you go assuming things?"

"I fully intend to."

"Good. Because we could have been doing this a lot sooner if you thought about talking to me," Marie said.

"I know, kid. I know," Logan said as he leaned further downward so that his abdomen was pressing against hers.

Marie just shook her head in amusement. "I'm no longer a kid," saying that she thrusted her hips upward and Logan could only think that lace never felt so good. She raised her head and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Well, it's certainly obvious not that you're not a kid."

"Silly man," she muttered and drew him down for a full frontal kiss.

Her hardening nipples felt wonderful against his chest just as she moved her lower hips, giving him a nice lacy friction.

Logan ran his fingers down her body and wiped the remnants of his semen off of her. He rose up, breaking their lip-lock and began laying whiskery kisses across her face and neck. His hands snaked from under her breasts and started toying with the nipples.

His cock was hard again and Logan knew he would come almost as soon as he was inside of her. He moved downward, worshipping every part of her. He sucked on her tits and rubbed his cock against her when she sighed. He moved even lower and kissed the band of her panties. Marie shuddered and he pulled them off to reveal her glistening vagina. No doubt that she was ready for him as well.

He was finally here. All this time...he had to admit he was pretty dense for not seeing this before.

Logan placed his palm right at the center of her sex and started massaging circles. He flicked at her clit and Marie screeched.

"Oh….Logan…in me….get inside of...me….been waiting for this too long," she moaned into her shoulder.

Been waiting longer, darling, Logan thought as he went back up to her mouth and brought his penis to her entrance.

There were no more barriers now and she moaned at the contact. His cock already started seeping and he their wetness was already drawing him into her heat.

"Do ….it… now…quick…I need you," she continued to moan.

Logan kissed her. Tongued her. And in one furious thrust, he was in her, pushing past everything she had previously known.

Marie gasped at his intrusion and stilled him from making any other movements.

She was so tight, hot and wet that he would reach his end just by staying where he was.

When she began kissing him back, Logan started moving again. She continued to moan and pulled him closer to herself. Every moment made his cock closer to exploding. Her breasts were pillowy soft and kept brushing against his coarse chest as he thrusted.

"Harder…harder," Marie moaned into his mouth.

"Oh…darling….God…..Marie" he managed. His balls were tightening. Just a little bit more.

"I'm so close," Marie screamed.

" 'most there too," he grunted.

A few more thrusts. Healed scratches on his back. His hands tweaking her nipples. Her tongue along his jaw line.

Then suddenly she was clamped down on him and screamed into the crook of his neck.

That was it. He was done….for now. He crashed, releasing his hot white essence in her.

He rolled off to her side, not completely pulling out of her, but keeping her close and tucking her under his arms.

Finally, he was here. He still had a lot more to show her.

She looked up at him with her chocolate eyes and laughed.

And soon enough he laughed with her, forgetting the moping idiot he was last week for ever thinking she would chose any man but him.

* * *

><p>The banquet the next day was not something that would last forever in his mind. He had eyes for one girl and one girl only.<p>

And that was His girl in the pretty green dress and black heels that had made it to the elite team.

Drake, of course, became the leader of the junior team and Logan barely paid attention to who he chosen as his co-captain.

Logan barely even paid attention to Jean and Ororo sharing a glance or Remy and Chuck discreetly at the far end of the table.

His girl was making her way to him after the ceremony was over and giving him a very coy smile. The kind that made his blood run to the Deep South.

But when she was ten feet from him, her bubble of friends surrounded her and there were rounds of congratulations to those who had been promoted and those given charge of the junior team.

He would be giving her his congratulations later. A different kind of reward.

She finally made it to him.

"Ready to ditch this place?"

She gave him a smile. "Almost. Jubes and Kitty want to have a few celebratory drinks. Can you wait a few minutes?"

"You know I have some plans of my own…." Logan let the thought trail.

She gave him a pleasing smile. "…..okay. But I kinda promised them. Just one drink? Wait here?"

"Nah…I can't only take so much of this dressing up. I'll meet you in my room. Gives me some time to get ready," he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She grinned. "Don't get started without me," she turned to her friends.

Logan turned to see Hank staring at him with a curious eye. Logan stared back. That was the only acknowledgment he would ever show to anybody and Hank immediately drowned himself in whatever beverage he had.

Logan started back towards his room, already removing his jacket and loosening up his collared shirt when he passed by the rec room.

"Logan."

"Wolverine."

The male members of the junior team greeted him. Logan gave them his trademark piss-in-your-pants growl and continued walking while thinking about the other ways he could make his girl bend.

* * *

><p>Once Wolverine was out of earshot, John waved to the other guys and they all started pulling out random bottles of alcohol from strategic places in the room.<p>

"How did Remy get all this?" Angel asked.

"No idea," Piotr muttered.

"Well, all I can say is get those girls in and close those doors. I wanna learn some dirty secrets," Angel said.

"All I can say," John said as he saw the girls making way, "is that Wolverine would have skewered us if he found out."

"Dude, we're adults," Angel said.

"This is a school though," Piotr said.

"And the Wolf-man sucks the fun out of everything."

"No, he doesn't," Rogue said entering with the remaining friendly females and Drake.

* * *

><p>Logan was half naked and waiting for Marie to come. Seriously, how long did a drink with the girls last? All he could say was that he was glad he wasn't down there in that ruckus.<p>

After a few minutes, Logan turned on the TV and started watching whatever sport was on.

Some time later, Logan looked at the clock and choked when he realized four hours had gone by.

Logan jumped up, pulled on his shirt, mismatched his buttons, and pulled on his shoes.

"Shit! Shit!" Logan said as he stubbed a toe and the pain healed. He immediately tore out of his room.

Something about the situation did not sit well with him.

* * *

><p>Logan walked by the banquet hall where a strange sight caught his eyes.<p>

Scotty boy had his head in his hands as if he'd lost something important to him. Jean had a comforting hand on his shoulder, but she looked slightly miffed.

Ro had a twinge of disappointment, but she seemed to have fun talking to Hank, who had apparently had one too many drinks. His blue fur was sticking up at odd angles and he kept lamenting, "It's impossible….I had good reason to believe…"

The only one who seemed to be happy was Chuckie, who seemed slightly giddy, sitting in the far corner apparently pocketing something from Remy. Chuckie looking tipsy…that was interesting...

"I'm a telepath after all. What could you expect?" he muttered to Remy

Chuckles had a smug look and everyone in the room kept randomly throwing him looks ranging from disbelief to jealousy.

Logan shook his head to his unknowing audience and turned to look for his MIA girl. A sudden crash in the nearby rec room had Logan rushing to the scene.

Logan had to do a double-take at the scene. Most of the junior team was lying around the room completely plastered. Marie was sitting sideways on a recliner about to fall off and haphazardly holding onto a bottle of tequila.

Looked like drinks with the girls went wild. Logan weaved his way around the various appendages joined to the passed out team. He picked up his girl.

"Loogggiie," she slurred dropping her bottle, which turned out to be empty.

Logan guessed his plans for tonight were on hold. The kid was going to have a major headache tomorrow.

As he carried her outside, Jubes slurred behind him, "I caaaan't bul-iebe that Baldy won…hehehe."

Logan merely raised an eyebrow and looked down at Marie who had a hazy smile on her face. "Eye wuuuv youse, Logan."

"Love you too kid."

"Can ya bul-ieve Hanky-Panky was betting on me?"

"Wha—" Logan closed his mouth as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

This bet thing had gone on long enough.

Logan set her down for a second in the hall and stormed into the banquet hall and right up to Chuck.

"Logan." Drunken telepaths were not good for the world. Someone needed to sober him up.

"CHUCK!" he growled so loudly that everyone in the room was alert.

Logan let his middle claw slide out and held it in front of Chuck's face.

Chuck appeared to have forgotten he was a telepath in his stupor. "Take it. Take it all," Charles suddenly said as he presented a nice fat wad of cash to Logan.

Logan decided he liked a drunk Chuck better.

* * *

><p>As Logan carried Marie back to his room, he suddenly smiled as he watched the flush cover Marie's face.<p>

He realized three things as he entered his room and gently lay her down on his bed.

1. _He didn't give a fuck about whatever those geeks were betting about because_

2. _He had a pocket full of cash and a love shack in the wilderness of Canada_

3. _And finally….he had his girl._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_

_**-Pepper :) **_


End file.
